This invention relates to a venting plate for containerized candles, which improves the candle""s combustion and eliminates candle smoke, and in particular a venting plate having a channeled baffle or skirt, which increases the air flow velocity to improve scent distribution.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,962 granted May 7, 2002 describes a venting plate that is used with apothecary candles to improve the efficiency of the combustion. This venting plate has a central exhaust vent opening and a plurality of peripheral inlet vent openings which are situated to facilitate concentric laminar air flows within the vessel by separation of the cool inlet air from the hot exhaust air.
An improved venting plate for apothecary jar candles has been created by Tod A. Papai of LaPorte, Ind., which is marketed by Smith Mountain Properties, LLC. of Forest Va. This venting plate includes an internal baffle for physically separating the inlet and exhaust air flows within the vessel interior. The venting plate is supported atop the candle by a number of feet which space the plate over the brim of the candle to create an annular inlet vent. The baffle directs inlet air flow downward into the interior of the candle through the inlet vent downward along the sidewalls of the vessel and separates the downward inlet air flow from the upward exhaust air flow.
This venting plate creates an annular curtain of inlet air to the wick; however, the large cross sectional area of the inlet vents creates a relatively slow moving (low velocity) inlet air flow into the candle. Low velocity inlet air flows pick up less scent particulate from the melted wax pool than faster moving air flows. Consequently, it is desirable to increase the velocity of the air flow created by the venting plate, in order to improve the scent distribution of the candle.
The venting plate of this invention provides improved scent distribution of a containerized candle while still providing clean soot free combustion. The venting plate includes a flat disc shaped top and a channeled annular baffle. The venting plate sits atop of the candle vessel supported by the mounting feet with the baffle extending downward into the candle mouth. The mounting feet space the top above the candle brim to permit the flow of inlet air underneath the venting plate between the plate top and the brim of the candle vessel. The annular baffle extends downward into the mouth of the vessel around the exhaust vent and has six recessed longitudinal furrow or inlet channels, through which the inlet air flow passes into the vessel interior. The baffle redirects the inlet air flow, which enters the candle horizontally from underneath the venting plate, downward along the vessel sidewall. The inlet air flow passes through the six inlet channels, which columnates the inlet air flow, that is, funnels it into distinct columns of air. Columnating the inlet air flow increases the velocity of the air flow down the vessel side walls. The increased inlet air flow velocity allows more scent particulate to be picked up as the air flow moves over the melted wax pool towards the flame, thereby promoting improved scent distribution. The baffle is also a physical barrier, which separates the opposing air flows (inlet and exhaust) to reduce turbulence within the interior of the vessel and stabilize the flame.
Accordingly, an advantage of the venting plate of this invention is that it provides improved scent distribution.
Another advantage of this invention is that the channeled baffle columnates the inlet air flow into separate columns of air, which increases the inlet air flow velocity and thereby improves scent distributed.
Another advantage is that the venting plate includes an internal baffle for directing inlet air flow downward along the sidewalls of a containerized candle.
Another advantage is that the venting plate stabilizes the combustion flame and improves the efficiency of the combustion of conventional containerized candles, thereby reducing the smoke produced in the combustion process of containerized candles.
Another advantage is that the venting cover reduces turbulence in containerized candles by separating concentric laminar air flow within the candle vessel, which enables sufficient ambient air flow directly to the base of the flame.
Other advantages will become apparent upon a reading of the following description.